powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Sahad Asran Ryuto
:"Lead a pure life and a beautiful future awaits you." ::—Power Instinct Legends Sahad Asran Ryuto (サハド・アスラーン・リュート, Ryuto صهد عسران) is a character designed for the Power Instinct game series. He has only appeared in three games to date, having been a playable character in two of them. His most recent appearance is in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku as an event character. In the Japanese version of Power Instinct Legends he was referred to as "Sahado". Sahad was voiced by Seigo Aihara in Power Instinct 2 and Power Instinct Legends. During the development of Porwer Instinct 2 the idea behind Ryuto was to create a character strongly inspired in [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Edward_Lawrence Lawrence of Arabia], but the final result ended up being very different in personality and appearence. About Ryuto Ryuto is a boy that left childhood behind on a early age. He always has a calm look and apparently, is hard to get him angry, sad or have a expresive reaction about anything, people usually find him trustworthy, sometimes is a little bit insecure. He believe that certain events and fortunes are determined by the stars. As a member of a very important family, Sahad Asran Ryuto has been instructed in many artistic and sportive disciplines, but one difference between Ryuto and other high-class boys is that his mother hails from a lineage of magicians and for that reason he was also trained in the use of magic since he was a little boy(It is said that he can take his magic abilities to the maximum when he releases all his emotions. Repressed Emotions Ryuto is the youngest child in his family also is the only boy having three older sister: Francheska, Sofia and Sarah. The three girls have a tipycal spoiled girl behavior being a bit snobbish and haughty. The arrival of Ryuto to the family was highly celebrated by the three sisters but shortly, the relation between them became similar to Cinderella and her evil step sisters, a relation where the girls usually overreacted or mock of anything that Ryuto did or said, mostly making him feel terrible about himself. That's why Ryuto slowly learned to hide his emotions in order to avoid to be bullied. Ryuto's True Power One day at the kindergarten at the age of 5 years old, Ryuto was having a hard time trying to hang up with the other children. Every time that he tried to be friendly with his mates, he was inmediatly rejected, then a group of kids begun to call Sahad a freak and say that never none of them will play with him cause he was a weirdo. Hearing that words made Ryuto's sensible heart to collapse and some minutes later something unexplainable happened. The earth started to shake and the flor begun to torn apart, people that were present that day, said that little Ryuto had an evil aura. That day Ryuto realized that there was something special on him, started to experiment to find out what he is able to do, discovering that when he stop repressing himself, he can be very strong and dangerous, giving him another reason to not lose control over his emotions and avoid any kind of conflicts, but in the Goketsuji Tournament he is willing to use his true power if is necesary. Participation Details *'Power Insticnt' Ryuto didn't participate in the 16th Goketsuji Tournament because he didn't knew very much about it, just heard some stories time ago, but after watching some fights from the 16th tournament on tv, he decided that he will participate in the next one. *'Power Instinct 2' Ryuto remembered some old stories about his family being conformed by the strongest fighters in the world and a tournament that is held to determine who is to be the leader, since he was a little boy has been very curios about oriental culture and martial arts. He figured that perhaps the tournament would be a good opportunity to approach to that side of his family and with the help of his guardian Apia Chia Chia, Ryuto is confident on winning the Goketsuji tournament and maybe in that way earn the respect of his three sisters. *'Goketsuji Legends' Ryuto has all that a man could wish for, and because of that he didn't show too much interest when Kanji invited him to participate in his tournament nor could any of his offers convince him to participate. But suddenly, Kanji told ryuto that Angela was going to fight in the tournament. Upon hearing this, Ryuto immediately changed his mind and entered to the tournament just to see Angela again. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Ryuto received the invitation to participate in the Matrimelee tournament... however he was late to take the plane to Certain Country, and he forgot his magic lamp at home! Besides, he was already interested in another person and did not make any extraordinary effort to participate in a tournament where the prize is getting engaged with a princess. Special Moves * [[Sahad's Attack List|'Saber Shot']] - Ryuto hurls a spinning sword at his opponent. If is done with the light punch button, Sahad will throw a dagger instead. * [[Sahad's Attack List|'Saber Angle Shot']] - Much like the above move, but the sword will go upwards at an angle. * [[Sahad's Attack List|'Fire Storm']] - Ryuto unleashes a large blast of flame from his mouth. This move can be done while dashing. * [[Sahad's Attack List|'Flame Attack']] - Dashing forward, he grabs his foes and engulfs them in flames before throwing them aside. * [[Sahad's Attack List|'Apia Chia Chia']] - Ryuto kneels down and holds out his lamp. His djinn then rises out from the lamp to surprise his attacking foes. * [[Sahad's Attack List|'Apia Chia Chia Plus']] - Ryuto summons his djinn to hover above his foe's head for a short time, occasionally attacking the foe in the process. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Sahad's Attack List|'Arabian Parrot']] - Ryuto transforms himself into a parrot, and can fire arrows and fireballs at the opponent from above. He will change back to normal after a short time has passed or until he is hit. He had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Sahad's Attack List|'Justin Magic']] - Ryuto's super attack. He rises into the air and throws a gigantic spinning flaming sword down at his enemy to cause massive damage. Music Themes * Kechabian - Power Instinct 2 * Kechabian 3/4 - Power Instinct Legends Appearances * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Event Character Related Characters *Angela Belti: Love Interest(Angela remembers him to his mother) *Kurara Hananokoji: Rivalry *Keith Wayne: Sahad thinks that Keith is a good opponent. *Saizo Hattori: Disquieting presence *Apia Chia Chia: Godfather Fairy Sprites Artwork File:Sahad Face.PNG image:Ryouto_earlydesign.jpg File:Ryuto_Face_bw.jpg File:Ryuto_bw.jpg RyutoKeith.jpg Sahad pic1.jpg|Ryuto in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Trivia * In the game manual from Goketsuji Ichizoku 2 for Playstation his age was incorrectly stated to be 24 years old when in all other official sources his age is 23. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Transformable characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters